


"In Uthenera" ~ Common version

by TokuTenshi



Series: Dragon Age Songs and Adaptions [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Eulogy, Dragon Age music, Elvish to Common, In Uthenera, Lelianna's Song, Song Lyrics, canonical type-o, song translations, yes with 2 Ns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuTenshi/pseuds/TokuTenshi
Summary: The Dalish song "In Uthenera" (also named "Lelianna's Song" on the Dragon Age: Origin's soundtrack) used as a sort of eulogy. Merrill also recites part of this in Dragon Age 2 over the shrine to bring Flemeth out of the amulet.I reworked the Common translation to something that flowed better with the intention of including it in a fanfiction, but I'm not so sure I will actually use it now. I also switched the person from singular to plural, since I believed it would better reflect a group of mourners instead of just the singer.I do still like it, so I figured why not post it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set to this music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAANKFPchtA

Oh, Elder*, your time has come.

We are filled with sorrow,

But weary eyes need thorough

Resting.

The heart grays and beats slow.

In Waking Sleep lies freedom.

 

We'll keep on singing.

We'll share the stories.

We'll laugh while crying.

One more day loving.

 

We'll keep on singing.

We'll share the stories.

We'll laugh while crying.

One more day loving.

 

 

*Alternatively, if used for a younger member of the clan,  _Small One_ is an option.

The actual word is  _Hahren_ , so switching that with  _Da'len_ isn't much of an issue, I think.


End file.
